


Seethe

by doxian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Community: homesmut, Drabble, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had you never noticed how lovely Karkat looked when he was all good and pissed off? With that intense scowl on his face and bared teeth and irritatingly loud voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seethe

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Tavros doesn't die and ends up on the meteor with the rest of them.

It blindsides you, at first, this weird new feeling.

Your friends have called you "broken" when it comes to the black quadrant. Most of them only whispered it behind your back - except for Vriska, who threw it in your face in cruel glee, and then in frustration. As much as it hurt you to hear it, they kind of had a point. Which is why, when you find your face getting hot while watching a certain nubby-horned loudmouth argue with the human with the shades who you made the mistake of trolling way back when, you're a little confused to say the least.

"Screw you, I specifically brewed that human coffee swill to keep myself awake, you heinous selfish douchefuck - "

"Wow, harsh words Vantas, I dont think you deserve this jug of totally-not-sludgy ambrosia after that - "

"Oh my god, just shut up and give it back!"

Everybody else in the room is ignoring them - except for Kanaya, who looks to be continually on the verge of splitting them apart - and these sort of altercations are so common between these two that it's business as usual really, so you honestly see no reason for this warm, strange but not at all unpleasant sensation blooming deep in your belly in reaction to all the yelling?

(Well. Karkat is yelling. Dave is poker-faced and soft-spoken as usual.)

Gog, how had you never noticed how lovely Karkat looked when he was all good and pissed off? With that intense scowl on his face and bared teeth and irritatingly loud voice.

You swallow. This is beginning to feel almost uncomfortably voyeuristic. You're glad no one is paying attention to you, otherwise they'd notice your obtrusive staring and it'd probably be really awkward. More awkward than it already is, you mean.

You glance at Dave for a second and start frowning, yourself. This lame coolkid doesn't deserve this attention. It actually makes you kind of mad at him. If anyone was meant to be on the receiving end of that impressive glare, it should be you - 

_Oh._

So this is what hate feels like.

You let their rather pointless argument continue for a little longer until you can't take it anymore. You march over - feeling oddly removed from your own body, as if your legs are walking of their own accord - until you're standing right in front of them.

"And what do you want, you pathetic sack of - "

You cut him off with a hard slap to the face, the sound of it reverberating through the stunned silence.

"Karkat, why don't you, uh, shut the fuck up for once?"

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Dave looking at you, jaw slack in surprise.

"You're such a shitty troll, I mean seriously, you're an even worse troll than I am, at least I don't wear my bloodpusher on my sleeve and shout at everyone to hide the fact that I couldn't actually fight against any of them even if my life depended on it, you silly cluckbeast,"

Karkat is staring at you as well, touching his slapped cheek. You try not to betray your worry with your face. Making such an obviously caliginous move - and so suddenly, too - what if he thinks you're coming on too strong? Or even worse, what if he laughs off your attempt, or what if - 

But then the scowl is back with a vengeance and Karkat is flushing as hard as you are; he's so red he looks like a very sexy tomato - 

"Wow, fuck you Nitram, as if you know anything about real battle! And no your fakey-fake FLARP hoofbeastshit doesn't count!"

You don't think you've ever heard him scream this loud. He pounces, knocking you painfully to the floor and clamping his hands around your throat like a vice, completely forgetting about Dave. You try not to let him see your wide grin as you prepare to struggle.

_Hell._

_Fucking._

_Yes._


End file.
